G A B U T
by Nanasrbf
Summary: Kageyama yang gabut mulai ngerjain Tsukishima yang numben nurut /TsukiKage Fanfict /Fem!Kageyama /RomanceHumor


**T**

 **TsukixFem!Kage Fanfiction**

 **Romance, Fluff, Comedy**

 **Teen**

 **This fic for mbak Hanny~**

 **Mungkin ada sedikit ooc mbak :'))) pemanis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsukishima Kei, tampang oke, rambut oke, wangi oke, tapi bukan uke.

Tubuhnya yang menjulang berdiri didepan rumah gadis yang dipacari kurang lebih tiga tahun sudah. Hari minggu biasa dipakai untuk sekedar jalan-jalan melihat burung yang terbang sambil bersiul, kemudian melewati deretan bunga yang bermekaran.

Pintu rumah dibuka, Tsukishima disambut pemandangan gadisnya tengah duduk di depan tv dengan pakaian minim bernama tanktop dan hotpants.

"Oi, kenapa kau disini?"

Tsukishima sedikit heran, walau sudah tiga tahun tapi tetap saja pacarnya ini tidak memanggil minimal sayang atau Kei.

"Katanya mau jalan, kenapa masih tampang kucel gini?"

Tsukishima merasa perasaannya tidak enak, Kageyama melotot, menepuk kepala lupa.

"Aku lupa.. mending ga usah deh ya. Hari panas, aku belum sempet _sunscreen_ , _liptint_ ku juga baru habis. Kamu temenin aku aja ya?"

 _Sabar ae mas, ini calon bojomu kalo ga diturutin bisa bahaya._

Biasanya kalau sang pacar main kerumah disuguhkan minuman hangat minimal kopi omegamart yang harga limaribuan. Tapi tidak untuk Kageyama, hari ini dia benar-benar suntuk, bosan, pengen ngeguling diri dari Tokyo ke Osaka.

Kedatangan Tsukishima bak oasis di gurun pasir. Didudukkan si ganteng di sofa, pasang wajah seksi biar nurut sama Kageyama tercinta. Dan hasilnya luar biasa, Tsukishima nurut tanpa banyak bertanya, tanpa curiga walau sempat berfirasat.

"Kamu mau ngapain?"

"Aku lagi gabut."

Dikeluarkanlah pisang, susu, minyak kelapa, sendok, dan _handblender._

"Kamu diem aja ya," perintah Kageyama dengan manisnya.

Satu pisang diambil dan dikupas, kemudian Kageyama mengambil sendok dan memotong-motongnya secara tidak berperikemanusiaan yang menyebabkan rasa nyilu di Tsukishima. Kageyama ingin tertawa, ini benar-benar sebuah hiburan.

Selesai dia memotong, dimasukkanlah tiga sendok minyak kelapa dan tiga sendok susu cair yang tadi disediakan. Dengan gaya yang teramat seksi namun mengerikan, _handblender_ diaktifkan dan dihancurkanlah pisang itu menjadi layaknya bubur.

"Sini."

Kageyama menarik kepala Tsukishima dan menyuruhnya memejamkan mata.

Tsukishima berdoa, semoga tidak ada penyanderaan yang lebih berat. Tapi bukan kesakitan yang dia rasakan, usapan lembut menyentuh kepala, Tsukishima ingin membuka mata, tapi terasa berat hingga kantuk menguasai dirinya dan tertidur lelap.

Kageyama memperhatikan Tsukishima yang tertidur mulai punya ide yang lebih lagi, mengingat Tsukishima kalau tidur seperti orang mati.

" _Liptint_ habis, padahal asik banget kalo ngerjain si Tsuki."

Kageyama melihat satu buah bit yang tergeletak tak berdosa di bawah kulkas. Sepertinya dia dengan anarkis lupa meletakkan beberapa barang. Otaknya mengingat satu hal nista, satu ide cemerlang, ilmu pengetahuan yang ternyata bermanfaat.

Gadis cantik itu kini memarut buah bit dengan semangat, tak lupa dipakai sarung tangan plastic biar tidak kemerahan. Selesai memarut, Kageyama memeras buah bit hingga cairannya keluar, tidak lupa diaduk dengan sendok setelah ditambahkan minyak kelapa. Selesai, dia mengakhiri kegiatan itu dengan memasukkan _DIY Liptint_ nya ke dalam botol _liptint_ bekas.

Langkah kaki dibuat sepelan mungkin.

"Tidurnya lelap banget, jadi ga tega," gumam Kageyama pelan, "Tapi—bodoamat, yang penting seneng."

Liptint dioles perlahan, Tsukishima merasa aneh dengan bibirnya. dibuka sedikit kelopak mata dan mendapati Kageyama dengan posisi lima cm lagi bisa diraup dalam ciuman. Tsukishima terkekeh dalam hati, dirangkullah si gadis sampai membuat liptint tadi tumpah ke sebelah Tsukishima.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Tuan Putri?"_

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

Seringai tipis membuat Kageyama merinding, "Kau sepertinya puas sekali mengerjaiku. Ah, kudengar lagi gabut ya? Gimana kalau kita bikin kegiatan lain saja?"

"K-kegiatan apa? jangan sembaranga—KYAAAA, TSUKISHIMA! TURUNKAN AKU!"

Dan kegabutan itu berakhir hingga hari berlalu~

 **FIN~**

 **Credit :**

 **Video**

 **Indira Kalista – DIY Hair Mask & Indira Kalista – membuat liptint dengan bahan alami**


End file.
